


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by LaChouette



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Chris likes to watch, Exhibitionism, First Time, Gay Sex Ensues, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Zach likes to be watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaChouette/pseuds/LaChouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While rooming together on a press tour, Chris accidentally catches sight of Zach in bed with another man. He knows he should back away before Zach sees him, but instead he stays to watch. What started as curiosity quickly evolves into something much greater and Chris is forced to reflect on his own sexuality and what is really driving him to keep spying on Zach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during a hypothetical Star Trek cast trip to Iceland during filming for the second movie. STID was the first Trek movie to film a scene outside the US (the scene where Carol Marcus and McCoy defused the "torpedo" was shot in Iceland), so I'm pretending for the sake of an easy setting that all of the main cast hung out in Iceland for a bit to do press stuff while this was happening.
> 
> It should go without saying that all of this is 100% fiction and is no way trying to make implications about the real lives of real people, etc, etc.
> 
> This is my first fic, so I hope you all enjoy it. It got a little out of hand when I was writing it and is absurdly long, so I'm breaking it up into chapters. Hopefully I get all the formatting nonsense right..

“I hate intercontinental flights,” Chris grumbled, stretching from his first class seat as their Icelandair jet taxied towards the gate. “I can’t believe JJ made us all tag along on this boondoggle even though Alice and Karl are the only ones that will even be in the scene.”

Zach was hefting his carry-on bag out of the overhead compartment above Chris’s head as they prepared to make their way off the plane. “Come on, Chris, you know we’re here for more than just to shoot a couple scenes. We have to do the Icelandic press circuit and that ‘Film in Iceland’ advertising spot. It’s kind of a big deal for this to be the first Trek movie filming outside the US, even if it is just a few scenes. You can’t blame the Iceland Tourism people for wanting to capitalize on it.”

Chris grabbed his own suitcase and wheeled it behind him down the departure tunnel, following Zach. “Yeah, I know, it’s just a little annoying to have to take two weeks out of my schedule to schmooze with foreign media. I have other stuff going on, you know? But at least they’re making it worth our while,” Chris said as he flipped through the folder containing his reservation confirmation for one of the most expensive hotels in Reykjavik, provided free of charge by Iceland’s Bureau of Tourism.

“I can’t even pronounce the name of this place,” Chris said to the back of Zach’s head, hurrying to keep up with the rest of the group as they made their way through the airport terminal. “Judging by the brochure, I think I’m supposed to be impressed that it’s located ‘on the center of Laugavegur’, whatever that means.”

“It’s pronounced ‘LAY-gavegur’,” Zach said matter-of-factly as Chris caught up with him.

“Yeah, that’s what I said.”

“No,” Zach replied without looking up from his phone. “You said ‘LAO-gavegur’. It’s pronounced ‘LAY-gavegur’, with a ‘LAY’.”

“Oh, like you would know,” Chris retorted.

“Trust me, I know a thing or two about ‘lays’,” Zach said with a smirk.

Chris rolled his eyes. “That’s terrible. Your puns are bad, and you should feel bad. But seriously though, how do you know seem to know every word in every language? It’s unnatural.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Zach quipped. “Forgive me for doing an inkling of research on the city we’re about to spend two weeks in. I, for one, prefer not to arrive in a foreign city totally lost and helpless. For your information, Laugavegur is the street our hotel is on and also happens to be home to some of Reykjavik’s best nightclubs.”

They reached the front of the airport and were congregated into a small group to wait for their car service. It was dusk, and while it wasn’t completely freezing out, the crisp air of early spring caused their breath to show and drew a shiver out of Chris, who cursed himself for not wearing more than a thin jacket over a t-shirt. He didn’t get more than twenty-minutes of sleep on the flight and all he wanted was to get to the hotel and curl up in the fluffy white bed beckoning to him from the hotel brochure. From the look of some of his compatriots, Chris wasn’t alone in these sentiments. Zoe clutched a steaming coffee mug she bought in the terminal, and Karl had to keep nudging Benedict to keep him awake. Zach, on the other hand, had passed out as soon as the plane left the ground in New York and now looked as refreshed and energized as ever. Chris had always envied Zach’s ability to fall asleep anytime, anywhere.

“Halló! Good evening!” an excessively perky blond man called over to them, jogging up to their group with a handful of small papers. “I’m Mikkael, and I’m your local guide for your trip! Your cars should be here any moment, so let me pass out your hotel room keys and your itinerary for the next two weeks.”

Chris noticed that Zach suddenly didn’t seem to find his phone as enthralling as before, because instead of staring at its screen he was now staring intently at the tall, handsome Viking passing out their room keys. Chris couldn’t really blame him. Even though he wasn’t really into guys, he could definitely recognize that this one was a prime specimen. Zach was looking Mikkael up and down like he was a particularly appetizing cut of meat, his dark brows furrowed in a look that could only be described as predatory.

“Eve and Saldana?” Mikkael called out, handing a room key packet to Alice when she raised her hand. “Cho and Urban?”

“We’re getting roommates?” Chris wondered aloud while Mikkael continued to call out names. “We usually get our own rooms for these things...”

“Did you look at the brochure?” Zoe asked, standing next to him. “I guess this is one of those ‘extended stay’ places that’s more of an apartment building than a hotel. They probably couldn’t afford to give us each our own unit.”

“Makes sense, I guess,” Chris shrugged. He would share a room with everyone here if it meant he could get to that room right now and get some sleep.

“Quinto and Pine?” Mikkael barely had time to get Chris’s name out before Zach was right in front of him, taking the card from his hand in a ridiculously prolonged manner that resulted in maximum hand-to-hand contact. Mikkael’s eyes widened for a minute and he blushed slightly. “Here you are, Mr. Quinto.”

“Room 903,” Zach observed out loud, maintaining eye contact with their guide.

The blond man responded with a wry smile. “My contact information is there in that packet, including my mobile number, just in case you need it for… scheduling information.”

Zach grinned at him seductively while a few black vans bearing the hotel logo pulled up alongside them. He made a point to remove Mikkael's card from the folder and and slide it into his front pocket.

“Hey Romeo,” Chris called to Zach while he loaded his bag into one of the vans. “Are you going to give me my room key or are you keeping both?”

Zach turned away from watching Mikkael walk off toward his car. “What? Oh, sorry, here.” He handed Chris his key while he hopped up into the seat next to him.

“Kudos on your restraint for not jumping Thor there in front of everyone. Could you have eye-fucked him any harder?”

Zach scowled at Chris. “Oh please, it was just harmless flirting. Like you don’t give your puppy-dog eyes to every pair of boobs that gives you the time of day.”

Chris laughed at that one. “Touché, you got me there.”

Their van left the airport exit road and merged onto the highway, heading toward the city center. Chris tucked his knees up under his chin and leaned sleepily against the window, watching the sky darken and the orange lights of the cityscape zoom by. He was trying to make out the mountains in the distance when the next thing he knew, Zach was shaking his shoulder to wake him up and the van was parked in front of a brightly lit hotel lobby.

“I can’t believe you slept the whole way here!” Zach exclaimed as they climbed out of the van and retrieved their bags from the trunk. “You missed all the sights. You could even see the mountains in the distance before it got too dark.”

“I don’t think the mountains are going anywhere,” Chris yawned, wheeling his suitcase through the lobby doors and towards the elevators. “I’m sure they’ll be there tomorrow.”

“You really need to develop more of an appreciation for travel, Pine.” He shot Chris an exasperated look while the younger man pressed the elevator call button. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Probably somewhere in my suitcase. I’ll look for it in the morning.” Chris knew he was being a little too short with his friend, but lack of sleep always made him grouchy. He was honestly happy to be rooming with Zach for the next two weeks, because even though he occasionally got on his nerves, they had become close over the last few years and Chris had really grown to enjoy Zach’s company. He made a mental note to buy Zach a beer sometime soon to apologize for being such a jerk.

The elevator doors opened in front of them with a ding. “Hey, can you do me a favor?” Zach asked. “Can you take my bag up to the room with you? I’m way too wired to go to bed just yet, I think I’m going to hang out down here in the hotel bar for a bit.”

“Sure, no problem,” Chris grabbed Zach’s duffle bag and hoisted the strap onto his shoulder. “You know I’d normally join you, but… I really need to get some rest.”

“Thanks, man. I guess I’ll see you in the morning?"

“I’ll make the coffee,” Chris smiled, turning to step into the elevator and press the button for their floor. Before the doors closed he watched Zach walk across the lobby to the small-ish bar across from the check-in counter and immediately sidle up to a tall thin man in tight black jeans. Chris chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Zach certainly doesn’t waste any time.


	2. After Midnight

The neon blue numbers on the alarm clock next to Chris’s bed told him it was only 1:15. He rubbed his eyes and grumbled, feeling around in the dark for his traitorous phone that had woken him up by loudly vibrating itself off the nightstand. His fingers found it on the rug next to his bed and he clicked on the screen to see who he was going to have to murder for calling him this late.

_One missed call: Mom (cell)_

“Ugghh, learn time zones, Mom!” Chris groaned, turning off his phone and flinging it to the other side of his plush king-sized bed.

He rolled over to go back to sleep and noticed a light was on outside his bedroom door and was shining faintly around the doorframe. Zach must be back from the bar, Chris thought to himself. He decided to go out to the kitchen for a drink of water and to let Zach now he’d put his bag in the closet, in case he was looking for it.

Chris stepped out into the main room of their two-bedroom suite, a combined living room / study / mini-kitchen, but Zach was nowhere to be seen. He must have passed out as soon as he got to the room, Chris thought. As he grabbed a glass tumbler from next to the sink and filled it with water from the tap, he spotted two bottles of local beer sitting on the counter next to the sink. Chris sighed; Zach is usually much neater than this. And why did he even stay down at the bar if he was just going to drink in the room before bed anyways? Chris set down his glass and grabbed the bottles to toss them in the recycling bin, but as soon as he did he realized that both were still mostly full, but no longer cold.

“That’s strange…” Chris thought to himself. “Zach?”

There was no response from his roommate. “It’s too late for this,” Chris grumbled, dumping the beer in the sink and tossing the bottles. He flipped the lights off in the main room and was on his way back to his bedroom when he noticed a soft light leaking from the door to Zach’s bedroom, which was slightly ajar. “God damn it, Zach, what are you _doing?_ ”

Chris grabbed the doorknob and was one nanosecond from throwing open the door when he heard a slightly familiar male voice let out a not-so-quiet moan, followed by “Oh god, Zach, _yes!_ ”

Oh. _Ohhhh._ Chris’s sleepy brain finally made the connection: two beer bottles, each still mostly full, left neglected on the countertop. Zach had brought a guy up from the bar, maybe even Mr. Tight-Pants that Chris saw him coming on to earlier. He probably thought Chris would be sleeping so deeply that he could get this hookup over and done before he woke up.

Chris was ready to sneak back to his room so as not to ruin Zach’s illusion of privacy, when the mystery man cried out again and Chris realized why his voice had sounded familiar.

“No way,” he whispered under his breath. That guy sounded just like their assistant from the airport, the one that Zach was eye-fucking so voraciously. Mikkael, that was his name. There’s no way it’s him, Chris thought. How does Zach get a guy he’d only said two words to, a guy who technically _works for them_ , agree to meet him at a bar and come up to his room?? No one has that much game.

Chris couldn’t wait to tell Zoe about this in the morning. She loves gossiping with him about their friends and coworkers, she would lose her shit over this.

He had to be sure that this was the same guy, though. The door was already ajar so Chris held his breath and nudged it open a few more inches, slowly and quietly. He angled his body against the doorframe and peered through the opening, but he wasn’t totally prepared for what he saw.

That was Mikkael alright, on his hands and knees on top of the still-made hotel bed, facing the door, chin-length blond hair falling into his ecstatic face as Zach slammed into him from behind. Mikkael’s eyes were closed and he was moaning uncontrollably, clenched muscles rippling under his pale skin. Zach was standing behind him, on the side of the bed, gripping Mikkael’s hips and pounding into his ass with ferocious intensity.

Chris nearly gasped out loud. Obviously, he knew his friend was gay, and it’s not like he didn’t know what that meant. He wasn’t completely naive to the details of man-on-man action, either, having seen a lot of explicit art films and, who was he kidding, accidentally clicking the wrong videos during some late-night internet browsing… But this was different. Knowing Zach was gay, knowing that meant Zach liked to fuck guys, and knowing how guys fuck - all of these facts existed separately in Chris’s mind. He knew it sounded bad, but he had always thought of Zach as almost asexual because he existed in an entirely different sexual universe than Chris. Zach was neither interested in nor competition for anyone that Chris could consider a potential sex partner, so it was easy to think of Zach as some sort of non-sexual being, even though he knew that was ridiculous.

Yet here was Zach, being _very much_ a sexual being, and Chris was simultaneously shocked and fascinated. This Zach was not at all the reserved and suave gentlemen he acts for the press, or the goofy nerd who plays video games with Chris on Sunday afternoons. This Zach was an animal, with his black hair falling over his dark eyes and strong furrowed brow, abs and biceps flexing, lips pulled back in something between a grin and a snarl.. And he was _talking_ , which in itself did not surprise Chris in the least, but of all the words he had heard his friend say over the years, none of these had ever come up.

“Do you like that, slut? Mmm, yeah, you’re a good little slut aren’t you, taking it all in…” Zach’s voice was deeper than normal, almost a growl through his clenched teeth. “If you keep this up, I might even let you touch yourself.” Mikkael whimpered in response, and Zach responded by slapping him hard across one pale ass cheek, leaving a pink mark that even Chris could see from his vantage point. Rather than crying out in pain, Mikkael shuddered in pure pleasure and let out another loud moan, gripping the white down comforter in both fists.

“You really do like that, don’t you?” Zach growled between thrusts. “You are _fantastic_.”

“Mmm, does that mean you’ll let me come?” the blond man panted. In the soft light, Chris could make out the figure of his swollen dick bobbing between his legs, neglected and hungry to be touched.

“Do you think you’ve earned it?” Zach demanded, accentuating his point by slowly pulling out of Mikkael before quickly slamming back in.

“Ahh! God, yes! Please, Zach, _please_ make me come!” he cried, arching his back and eliciting an ecstatic grin from Zach.

Chris knew he shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be watching this. _Why_ was he watching this? This was his friend, his platonic _male_ friend, and Chris was not gay. It’s not like he was homophobic or had anything against gay people, he just happened to know for a fact that he was totally, completely attracted to women. But if that was the case, what the hell was he doing here, in the middle of the night in a foreign country, standing in his underwear with his face pressed against the crack in Zach’s bedroom door watching him fuck another man?

At that point, Zach suddenly wrapped his arms around Mikkael’s waist and pulled the other man to his feet, flipped him around, and shoved him up against the wall next to the bed. The Icelander had at least two inches on Zach, height-wise, and was more muscular, but Zach pinned him to the wall with ease, gripping his wrists together and holding them to his back.

Mikkael gasped, and Chris gasped, and it was at that moment that Chris realized his dick was throbbing in his briefs. He brushed a hand over it through the fabric and a shiver of pleasure ran through him that directly conflicted with the voice in his head that was insistently, repeatedly reminding Chris that he was supposed to be straight. Ignoring the protests of this internal voice, his hand continued to rub himself through the soft cotton.

Chris watched Zach grind his hard cock against the other man’s ass while he leaned into his neck and whispered in his ear, “I hope you’re ready for this, baby.”

“Fuck!” Mikkael cried out, his voice cracking a little. “I’m ready! Give it to me! _Please._ ”

Zach kicked Mikkael’s feet apart a bit to spread his legs, then lined himself up to enter him again. Mikkael released a shuddering moan, and then Zach was fucking him again, hard and fast, pounding into his ass and, from the sounds Mikkael was making, hitting all the right spots.

Chris could tell they were both close, and was subconsciously grabbing at his own dick a little more forcefully. Then, Zach slammed into Mikkael one more time, and as he did he leaned in and sunk his teeth into the blond’s shoulder, growling out a string of expletives as his body tensed and he came hard. Mikkael came as well, without even needing to be touched, crying out Zach’s name as he did and then falling backward into his arms.

Suddenly, it seemed to Chris as if the entire universe had sharpened to a pinpoint aimed directly at Zach’s orgasmic expression of closed eyes and open mouth, tense muscles and strong arms draped around the pliant body of another man. Before he could stop it, before he even knew what was happening, Chris was pumping his dick and coming hard into his briefs. His orgasm swept like a wave of lightning through his body, and with its retreat came a surge of realization that he could not be here for one second longer.

Before he could fully grasp everything that had just happened, he rushed back into his room, closed the door behind him, and went straight to the attached bathroom for a much-needed cold shower. He cooled himself down as quickly as possible, hoping Zach wouldn’t hear the running water and know he was awake, then pulled on a clean pair of underwear and crawled back into bed. He had never been so glad to be exhausted and jet lagged, because it meant that he could fall asleep immediately with minimal time for contemplation. He just couldn’t deal with this right now. The inevitable introspection would have to come in the morning. After coffee.


	3. Coffee

Zach was roused from his sleep by the bright late morning sun beaming through his open window. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, surveying his surroundings. He was naked, and last night’s clothes were strewn about the room, mostly on the floor. A condom wrapper and travel-sized bottle of lube were sitting on his bedside table next to his phone, which was blinking to alert him to a new text:

_Mikkael: Thanks for last night ;-) Had to work early, so I snuck out. Didn’t want to wake you._

Oh, that’s right. Zach grinned as his memory of the night before returned, replaying some of the best parts in his mind. It was possibly not the _best_ decision to fuck a guy he was going to have to see every day for the rest of their two weeks here, but he had to admit it was a fantastic way to start off the trip. Maybe if the nightclubs in Reykjavik’s gay district don’t end up paying off for him he might give Mikkael a call on his next free night..

Zach climbed out of bed and stepped across the spacious bedroom to the closet, smiling as he slid the door open and spied his suitcase sitting on the luggage rack. Chris had put his bag right where he knew he would look for it. 

_Chris._ Zach suddenly realized his friend had been sleeping in the second bedroom throughout the events of last night and cringed. He really hoped Chris hadn’t heard anything… Zach would hate to have ruined Chris’s sleep, or worse, made Chris uncomfortable with the prospect of rooming with him for the next two weeks. “Way to go, Zach,” he muttered to himself as he fished some lounge pants and a t-shirt out of his bag and shrugged them on. “Way to set a precedent for shittiest roommate on the first night…”

He frowned at his open suitcase, sitting in the empty closet. He really should unpack and organize his clothes before everything becomes hopelessly wrinkled. But, that would have to wait until after he’d had his coffee and a visit to the hotel gym. 

Upon leaving his bedroom, Zach was relieved to see no sign of Chris. Good, he thought, he must still be sleeping. Hopefully that means he slept right through last night’s, ahem, _noises_ as well. Zach had only just activated the coffee machine when he heard rustling from Chris’s bedroom on the other side of the small kitchen. 

“So one whiff of French roast will wake you up, but not an hour of loud gay sex in the next room,” Zach mumbled to himself as a yawning Chris, dressed only in a pair of gray athletic pants and some impressive bedhead, emerged from his room. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Zach greeted him as the coffee maker beeped, alerting them to a full pot. He grabbed two white porcelain mugs from the cabinet and poured them each a cup, handing one to his friend. 

“Mmm, that’s what I was looking for,” Chris mumbled as he grabbed the mug and took a seat across from Zach at the little breakfast nook. 

“Aww, and here I thought I was what you were looking for. You just wanted me for my fine coffee-brewing skills, didn’t you??” Zach exclaimed with mock sincerity, putting his hand on his hip flamboyantly. 

Chris’s head snapped up from his coffee in surprise, eyes wide. “W-what?” he stammered.

Zach gave him a curious look, “I’m just messing with you Pine, seriously. Drink some coffee so your brain works again.” 

Chris laughed a little awkwardly and took a swig from his mug. “So, uh, were you out late last night? I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“Oh, yeah,” Zach replied as he opened the top of the coffee maker and removed the used filter. “I, uh, met some people at the bar, lost track of time…” He would spare Chris the details. 

Zach wrapped the dirty used filter in a paper towel and tossed it in the garbage. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the two empty beer bottles sitting on the bottom of the small recycling bin next to the trash. His heart skipped a beat as he recalled the beer he had bought in a flimsy (and unnecessary, as it turned out) excuse to lure Mikkael up to his room last night. He remembered that they had barely even opened their bottles before he lost the strength to resist the “come fuck me” gaze Mikkael was giving him. Zach definitely did not take the time to clean up the kitchen before dragging the man to the bedroom.

_Shit,_ he thought to himself. Chris did this. Chris was _awake_ last night. He could have heard the whole thing. But why would he lie about it and say he didn’t even hear Zach come back to the room? Was he trying to save Zach from embarrassment?

“Sounded like you had a good time-- I mean sounds like! Sounds like you had a good time. From what you just said, just now,” Chris had a horrible poker face, and Zach could see a blush spreading across his cheeks as he averted his eyes to stare down into his coffee.

So, Chris _had_ heard him last night. Zach couldn’t help but smirk when he realized what was going on. He had seen this blushing, awkward expression Chris was wearing on more than one occasion, usually on the faces of so-called “straight” guys the morning after Zach took them home from a gay club. It’s a face that says “I shouldn’t have liked that so much.” 

Zach took a slow pull from his coffee mug, leaning back against the kitchen counter and eyeing his friend from a few feet away. With a wry smile, he replied “It was a good time. Too bad you couldn’t join me. Maybe tonight?”

Chris sputtered on the sip of coffee he had just tried to take. “I actually, uh.. have plans tonight. With Zoe. I told her I’d check out this restaurant with her.”

His blush had spread from his cheeks down to his bare chest, which was all the evidence Zach needed to confirm his theory. Looks like Chris had caught at least part of the show last night, and not only did he not seem put off by it, it seemed as though he may have even enjoyed it. Zach grinned mischievously into his coffee. If he was right, this trip was about to get a lot more interesting.


	4. Things You Can't Run From

After the world’s most awkward breakfast, Chris had immediately left to go out for a run. Anything to get away from Zach for a moment and clear his head so he could process everything that was going through his mind. The cool northern air felt wonderful on his face as he jogged down a long concrete path that snaked along the edge of the harbour, providing a fantastic view of the sparkling blue water dotted with the white sails of boats. He had taken a longer route than he had originally intended and he was starting to feel a slow burn in his calves. Still, getting his blood pumping and working his muscles felt good and helped give his brain the energy it needed to parse through some of the more confusing feelings bubbling up out of his subconscious since last night.

 _Last night._ His mind flashed back to the sight of his naked friend fucking their travel assistant against the wall, and he almost tripped over a crack in the concrete. He tried to shake the image out of his head, but his brain only replaced it with the sound of Zach’s low voice growling filthy commands, the other man’s ecstatic moans, the carnal skin-on-skin sound naked bodies make when they come together, and -- 

Chris had to stop. He was in the home stretch of his run now, a small city park that ran parallel to their street. He could see the back of their hotel above the small trees and occupied his brain with counting the floors to find his room as he leaned against a tree trunk to catch his breath. This whole clearing his mind thing wasn’t working out. He couldn’t run from these thoughts, neither figuratively nor literally, apparently, so he was going to have to face it. He _liked_ what he saw, there’s no denying that. There was a pair of dirty underwear crammed in the bottom of his suitcase that could attest to that. But that admission brought with it a loaded question, namely _why_ did he like it. 

Still panting from his run, Chris slid down to sit at the base of a tree and took a pull from the water bottle he had been carrying. “Alright,” he thought to himself, “so maybe I liked watching two guys have sex. And maybe one of those guys was Zach. Why does it have to _mean_ something? Sex is sexy, it doesn’t matter who’s doing it! Well, I guess it does, kind of, but as long as they’re sexy-- and that doesn’t mean I think Zach is sexy. Not that he isn’t! It’s just…”

Two middle-aged women jogged past Chris and looked at him in a way that said “who is this crazy, sweaty foreigner talking to himself in our park?” and he took it as a sign that he should get up and make his way back to the hotel. Besides, he had to be dressed and in the hotel lobby in a little over an hour for an interview with an Icelandic TV station. And at some point he was going to have to turn his fabricated dinner plans with Zoe into real dinner plans with Zoe to avoid more super awkward time with Zach. He cringed, remembering his total inability to stay cool under pressure earlier. There’s no way Zach wasn’t on to him after that. Yes, he was definitely going to have to come up with _something_ to do tonight with _someone_ who wasn’t the friend/roommate he may or may not be fantasizing about for the rest of the day.


	5. Coming to Terms

Chris managed to avoid Zach for the remainder of the afternoon. His roommate had been absent when he returned from his run and Zach hadn’t reappeared by the time Chris had dressed and left for his interview. 

As it turns out, the interview was being filmed to air in segments during an entertainment news special the following weekend, so each of the “main four” - himself, Zach, Zoe, and Benedict - were filming their one-on-one interview portion at different times based on their individual schedules for the week. Apparently, Zoe’s schedule was laid out similarly to his, because just as Chris was thanking the interviewer and preparing to meet his driver and head back to the hotel, he passed Zoe sitting in the make-up room.

“Chris!” she waved, calling him over. “How was it?” Zoe was sitting in a raised chair while a tiny woman with a black pixie cut styled her hair.

“It was short, standard questions,” he replied. “It was over in around 30 minutes.”

“Awesome,” Zoe sounded relieved. “I still get nervous doing these things, you know?”

“Oh, definitely. My mind was in a completely separate place the whole time, so I had keep telling myself to pay attention. I’m probably going to look like I’m high when this thing airs…”

Zoe giggled at the thought. “Oh, I can imagine the tabloid headlines… So, what’s going on? What are you so preoccupied with?”

“Nothing really, just--” Chris saw an opening. “Just all the things I’ve been wanting to do while we’re here. Hey, do you have dinner plans?”

Making plans with Zoe to substantiate his lie from earlier was much easier than Chris thought it would be. As luck would have it, she was not only free, but she knew of a locally-sourced seafood restaurant near their hotel that Chris was legitimately excited to check out. They made plans to meet in the hotel lobby a few hours later, and Chris left the television studio feeling satisfied with himself, convinced that he had managed to get Zach off his mind. 

When he arrived back at the hotel suite, Zach’s bedroom door was open and Chris heard the sink running in his bathroom. 

“Christopher, is that you?” Zach’s voice called from somewhere in his bedroom. 

“Yeah, man, who else would it be?” Chris responded, hoping Zach couldn’t hear his voice crack from two rooms away. He had really hoped Zach wouldn’t be in when he got back…

Chris heard the faucet turn off and then Zach appeared in the bedroom doorway. “Hey, did you bring a razor? I mean, obviously, but, an extra razor? I _never_ forget things when I travel, but goddamn it, I can’t find….”

He trailed off as he realized that Chris was staring. Zach was shirtless, standing barefoot in a pair of tight dark-wash jeans, his dark hair, usually so impeccably-styled, flopped over his forehead still wet from a recent shower. Chris was taken hostage by his subconscious that was demanding he recognize the similarities between Zach’s damp skin and messy hair now and last night, parading a slideshow of snapshot memories through his brain. The same force that made him stay and watch last night now seemed to have control of his eyes now as Chris took in all the details about his friend he’d never noticed before, like the perfect amount of stubble darkening his jaw, the similar dark hair spread across his broad chest, coalescing into a thin trail at his abdomen leading directly down to the not-unnoticeable bulge in the front of his jeans…

Zach cleared his throat and Chris was jerked back to reality. “What’s your problem, Pine? Did you hear me?”

Chris stammered out an answer, “Yeah! Yeah, no, no spare razor, sorry. But you’ll be fine, you look good. I mean, the stubble’s good. It’s… it’s an acceptable amount.”

Oh, that was smooth, Chris thought to himself. He could feel the blush spreading across his face and bit his lip. Good job, Pine.

Zach frowned, “Are you feeling alright?”

Chris mumbled something that he hoped was coherent because the only thing on his mind was a nearly irresistible and totally unacceptable urge to run his hands over Zach’s abs.

“Yeah, ok..” Zach did not look convinced that Chris was feeling alright. “Well, my ‘acceptable amount of stubble’ and I are going to finish getting ready to go out, so… see you later.”

“Ok, see ya..” Chris stammered as Zach retreated into his room and closed the door. 

Chris immediately collapsed on the couch with his face in his hands. “ _Fuck_ ,” he thought. “I give up.” The rational part of his brain that had warned him against these thoughts from the beginning was now almost completely drowned out by the sinister, subconscious part that demanded he keep thinking about how good it would feel to have Zach’s toned chest pressed against his back, riding Chris into to the wall like he did to Mikkael last night. There was no use denying it anymore: watching Zach last night had flipped a switch in Chris’s brain he never knew was there. Whereas before he never thought of Zach as sexual at all, now he couldn’t seem to think of Zach as anything other than the personification of _sex._ Rough, sweaty sex that, against his better judgement, Chris yearned to be a part of. He’d never wanted anything like this before, but right now, sitting on this stiff hotel sofa with Zach only a few yards away in the next room, he didn’t think it was possible to want anything _more_. 

But he had to be sure. He would never forgive himself if he lost his best friend over a misguided attempt at sexual experimentation if it turns out that _doing_ is a lot different than _watching_. Chris would need to give it more time, let these new feelings process a bit before doing anything rash. He knew Zach’s schedule was wide open tonight and his friend was probably planning on going out again. Maybe Zach would get lucky, maybe Chris would get lucky, and his roommate would provide Chris with another chance to… test his theory. Yes, Chris decided, he would test his theory again tonight.


	6. Slow Build

Back in his bedroom, Zach smirked as he closed the door behind him, leaving Chris a mess of confused sexual tension in their living room. That couldn’t have gone more perfectly, he thought to himself. All he needed to do was give Chris a glimpse of his body to turn him into a stammering fool. Zach had to be careful or else this was going to go directly to his ego. He took back every complaint he had ever made against the rigorous physical training schedule the production crew had put him on to get Spock fit enough to beat the crap out of Khan. It hadn’t been pleasant, but Zach had to admit he loved the results, and apparently he wasn’t the only one.

Zach stood in front of his bathroom mirror and combed his hair into place, sweeping it back and applying enough product to keep it smooth and sleek. He was so glad to be done with filming and done with Spock’s hair and those _fucking_ eyebrows. He had spent the last several months feeling like one of those old women who overplucks her eyebrows and then has to draw them back on. It was nice to be done with that for now. And done with _shaving_ every day. Despite his flimsy excuse to talk to Chris before, he actually had no intention of shaving tonight at all. He loved the rough look of dark stubble over his strong jaw, especially when combined with a perfectly put-together outfit. Zach grinned devilishly into the mirror, turning his face each way to inspect his hair. He had to admit he looked good.

As he opened his closet to find a shirt, he chuckled a little under his breath, imagining what Chris must be thinking on the other side of his bedroom door right now. “Poor Christopher,” Zach said to himself. “You don’t know what you want, do you?” He pushed the hangars back and forth in the closet and selected a tight charcoal grey t-shirt with a deep V-neck. He pulled it over his head and retrieved a second hangar with a black leather bomber jacket he thought would go well with the black Italian leather shoes he remembered to pack. 

When Zach finished getting dressed he gave himself a once-over in the bathroom mirror. “You may not know what you want, Christopher, but I know what you want. I wonder how many times I’m going to have to show it to you before you come and take it for yourself.”


	7. The Show

It was late, and it was dark. Chris was laying on his back, fully clothed on top of his bed staring into the ceiling, thinking way too much. He was pretty sure that Zoe thought something was seriously wrong with him after what a fidgety mess he’d been at dinner. He was going to have to come up with something to tell her, something less ridiculous than “sorry I was acting so weird at the restaurant, I couldn’t stop thinking about whether or not I was going to get to watch Zach fuck another dude in our hotel room later.” 

Chris sat up and looked at his phone. For the forty-seventh time that night he reread the short text conversation he’d had with Zach while in the cab on the way to the restaurant:

_Zach: hey, you said you had plans tonight, right?_

_Me: yeah, i’m out with zoe_

_Zach: Cool_

_Zach: Do you know when you’ll be back?_

_Zach: Just wondering how long I’ll have the room to myself…_

_Me: probably late. i think i’m going to meet karl for some drinks after dinner._

_Zach: Ok, just checking. Have fun!_

He wasn’t supposed to be here right now, he had told Zach he’d have the place to himself. Yet, here he was, not out with Karl like the lie he told Zach, but hiding in the dark in his bedroom hoping his friend would come home soon to take advantage of his false privacy. Chris felt like some sort of perverted voyeur, a peeping tom… The notion would have made him uncomfortable if he didn’t already have a million other thoughts vying for that privilege at the moment, the main contender being the image of shirtless Zach from earlier which seemed permanently seared into the inside of his eyelids. A close runner-up was the awkward knowledge that his dick had been semi-hard all evening. 

Suddenly, Chris heard muffled voices in the hallway and his heart skipped a beat. He jumped to his feet and stepped across the room to push his bedroom door most of the way closed, right as the main door to the hotel suite swung inward and his roommate stumbled through, using one hand to clumsily close it behind him and the other to wrap around the man he was passionately kissing. Chris’s eyes widened as he watched Zach back the man up against the closed door and kiss him hard, taking his lower lip between his teeth while he unfastened his belt. 

“Where’s your bedroom?” the other man gasped when Zach freed his mouth to kiss his neck.

“Don’t worry about that,” Zach purred between nipping the skin along the man’s jaw. “We’re the only ones here.” 

Zach flipped up the light switch on the wall by the door and pulled the other man over to the couch, right where Chris had been sitting several hours before. Chris watched wide-eyed from his dark bedroom as the man straddled Zach on the couch, grinding his crotch into Zach’s while he continued to kiss him. Chris didn’t recognize this guy. He had a clean-shaven face and pierced ears, dark-blond hair gelled into a fauxhawk. He was slightly shorter than Zach with a lean body like a swimmer’s, thin but toned legs visible through his black skinny jeans. 

“What did you say your name was?” Zach asked, pulling the man’s shirt off over his head and tossing it to the floor, followed by his own.

“I didn’t. It’s Erik,” the man panted as Zach pulled him closer and bit down on the skin above his collarbone.

“Well then, take your pants off, Erik,” Zach growled with a seductive grin. 

Erik chuckled a little and planted another rough kiss on Zach’s mouth, then climbed off his lap to stand in front of him and make a show of slowly pulling off his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. From his secret vantage point, Chris couldn’t take his eyes off Zach. His friend was sitting back on the sofa with his legs spread wide, his naked chest rising up and down with heavy breathing. He was still wearing those wonderfully tight jeans from before, and Chris could see his hard cock bulging under the denim. Zach’s eyes were black and fierce as he watched Erik undress with hungry anticipation. Chris’s heart was pounding out of his chest and he imagined it was him out there instead of this other man. He pictured himself straddling Zach on that couch, feeling his friend’s hot mouth on his, his big hands caressing Chris’s back and cupping his ass, those ferocious black eyes filled with desire for _him_ instead of some random bar slut. 

Erik had stripped out of his jeans and was now wearing only a skimpy pair of tight red trunks. With a grin, he straddled Zach on the couch again and kissed him, letting the other man slip his hands into the back of his briefs to grab his round ass. Erik’s hands, meanwhile, were working Zach’s belt and quickly had his pants unbuttoned. Zach pushed his jeans the rest of the way off and Erik pulled his mouth away from Zach’s, smiling seductively as he sunk down to his knees on the ground in front of him. 

With Erik kneeling, Chris now had a perfect view of Zach that was better than anything his imagination had concocted over the past twenty-four hours. Zach was leaning back in his seat with his arms stretched out along the back of the couch, his broad chest rising up and down with his breath. Once again, Chris’s eyes followed the trail of dark hair that descended from his chest over his abs and led to a neat tuft of black hair between his legs, which were spread shamelessly wide to display his wonderfully thick, hard cock. Chris couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of it and had to suppress an annoying sense of jealousy when he watched Erik wrap his hand around the base and run his tongue over the head. Zach leaned his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure as Erik wrapped his lips around the tip at first, then lowered his head to take nearly all of Zach’s dick into his mouth. 

_“Fuck, yes,”_ Zach moaned, his voice deep and rough. He ran his hands through Erik’s hair as the other man’s head rose up and down in his lap. “You’re fucking good at this… Mmmm, do you like this? Do you like sucking my dick?”

Erik mumbled something that Chris couldn’t hear, and Zach grinned and twisted his fingers through the man’s hair again, grabbing a fistful of it and gently but forcefully pushing his head down onto his dick. 

Suddenly, Chris’s heart came to a complete stop because he _swore_ Zach turned and looked directly at him, hidden where he was in the darkness behind his partly-closed door. Chris was suddenly hyper-aware of himself and his surroundings, frantically trying to assess whether it was dark enough where he was hiding while simultaneously terrified to move. Did he have the door cracked open too wide? There was no way Zach could see him here, with the only light in the suite coming from a small, dim lamp next to the couch. Yet still, Zach’s fierce, dark eyes stared directly into Chris’s own, maintaining eye contact with him that Chris _had_ to be imagining. 

But then Zach spoke, in a low growl, obviously to Erik, but also seemingly to Chris: “Yeah, you do like this, don’t you? And you want more… I’m going to give you more. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name.”

Chris was absolutely frozen, unable to look away from Zach’s eyes as he glared into the space he couldn’t _possibly_ know Chris was standing. His heart exploded in his chest and he was unable to breathe, paralyzed by the possibility that he had been found out, that Zach had somehow seen him and knew that he had been watching, last night and now.

After what felt like an eternity but must have been only a few seconds, Zach broke their eye contact to guide Erik up from his knees and flip him over onto his back on the couch. He pulled off the other man’s briefs to expose his erection, the head glistening with precome, and looked down at Erik hungrily. They were alone again, Zach and the other man. Chris allowed himself to exhale in relief, no longer afraid that he’d been caught. The rush of adrenaline had done his body no favors, however, and though he no longer felt on the verge of cardiac arrest, Chris’s heart continued to pound erratically. He felt his stiff cock strain against the fabric of his pants and he pressed his cheek against the cool wooden door frame, angling his body for the best view as he watched Zach grind his naked body against the other man’s on the couch. 

“So I thought you were going to fuck me?” Erik taunted, offering up to Zach a foil-wrapped condom and tiny packet of lube that must have been in his wallet, sitting next to them on the coffee table. 

Zach grabbed the supplies out of Erik’s hand. “Oh, I’m going to fuck you, but not until I decide you deserve it.” Zach tore open the packet of lube and squeezed it onto the fingers of one hand, then reached down to rub his slick fingers over the other man’s hole. Erik shuddered, closing his eyes in anticipation. “You have been less than obedient all night, and I really don’t think I should reward you with my cock just yet.” To accentuate his words, Zach slowly pushed two fingers into him, causing Erik to whimper and arch his back in pleasure. Zach was positioned overtop of him, straddling him in a way that didn’t afford the other man a very wide range of movement. Zach was sliding his fingers in and out of his ass more quickly now, gradually increasing his speed as Erik keened his hips up into Zach’s hand, seeking _more_. Erik was moaning now, overwhelmed with ecstasy, and Zach was very clearly loving the power he had over the other man, grinning like a wolf as he pumped his fingers into Erik’s ass while he pinned him down.

“Oh my god, _yes!_ ” He cried out. “I can’t take anymore of this, I’m so close.”

Zach responded by pushing a third finger in and holding it there, drawing more whimpers out of Erik. “Don’t you fucking come yet.” He leaned forward so that his face was pressed into Erik’s neck and he gently closed his teeth on the salty, scruffy skin under his jaw, more biting than kissing. “You don’t come until I say you can.” Then, with his face and body still so close to Erik’s, Zach pulled his fingers out, lined himself up, and slowly pushed the length of his cock into Erik’s tight hole. The man gasped, and Zach captured his mouth in his own and kissed him hard and deep.

Chris realized that he was gripping the doorknob so tightly his knuckles were white, and a split second later he realized that his other hand had made its way down the front of his pants to slowly rub his dick. Chris was helpless, completely stripped of any control he may have thought he had over this situation. Maybe last night when he first caught sight of Zach he stayed and watched out of curiosity or intrigue or fascination, and maybe twenty minutes ago he could have said he was doing this now for similar reasons: to test his reaction, understand his feelings, know for sure… But at some point, Chris wasn’t sure when, this had stopped being about experimentation and had started to become something entirely different. He had set out on this escapade tonight to gather evidence in the case he was making against himself, to see if it was possible that maybe he wasn’t entirely straight, that maybe, given the right circumstances… 

Chris stared in pure open-mouthed lust as Zach started to fuck Erik, slowly at first, but increasingly fast, pushing the other man’s legs up over his shoulders. Clearly, the case was closed. The question was answered. Chris knew that any ambiguity had gone out the window twenty minutes before when Zach may or may not have seen him, may or may not have been speaking to him, and underneath the fear of being caught a tiny part of Chris had hoped he _had_ been caught. Because if Zach knew what Chris was feeling right now, watching him have his way with this other man, maybe next time it would be Chris underneath him. 

From his vantage point, Chris had a perfect view of the men on the couch. The soft light from the single lamp was just enough to illuminate Zach’s tan skin, glistening with sweat, muscles flexing across his back and in his thighs as he thrust his hips into Erik hard and fast. His hair had escaped from its slicked-back style and was falling madly across his face. His brows were furrowed in a look that was half methodical concentration and half primal lust, his lips parted slightly and his eyes wild. Chris could tell Zach was close to the edge, and he couldn’t keep his eyes from roaming up and down his friend’s body, voraciously consuming the scene. His own hand was pulling harder at his dick from within his jeans and he was surprised at how it only took a few firm strokes to bring himself to the brink. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so consumed with _want_. Between the ecstatic look on Zach’s face and the obscene sight of his hips thrusting rhythmically, his thick cock driving into the other man, Chris couldn’t take it much longer. He licked his lips hungrily, shifting his stance and carefully undoing his fly for better access to his swollen dick. He grasped it in his fist and imagined himself in Erik’s place, pinned on his back beneath Zach’s body with his legs spread and his ass up. Chris wondered what it would feel like to be fucked like that, to the point where he’d be moaning Zach’s name like Erik was doing right now. He wasn’t a stranger to ass-play. Hell, he kept a buttplug in his nightstand drawer and used it almost every time he jerked off. But an inanimate piece of silicone surely couldn’t compare to being fucked good and hard by an actual human cock… although that was never something he had even considered wanting before now, just the thought of it made him jerk his dick a little harder. 

Zach shifted his position slightly, giving Chris an even better view of his hard dick pounding into Erik’s ass. Reminding himself to stay quiet, he was forced to bite down hard on his own lip to stifle a moan. Zach must be really close now, Chris thought, because he was propping himself up with one arm and using the other to grip Erik’s dick and stroke it roughly. Chris was in a similar position, bracing himself against the doorframe with one arm while working his own cock with the other. He couldn’t help but fantasize that his hand was Zach’s, which in itself would have brought him over the edge if it wasn’t for what happened next. 

Erik cried out, practically screaming Zach’s name as he came all over Zach’s hand and his own stomach. This was too much for Zach, and Chris could see every muscle in his body clench as his orgasm hit him and Zach thrust hard into Erik one more time. Zach’s face was amazing, Chris thought, with his eyes clenched shut and his mouth open, head thrown back in ecstasy. Zach had been moaning incoherent syllables as he got closer to the edge, an unintelligible blend of _“fuck, yes, so good, fuck”_ , but as soon as he came he gasped out loud _“Fuck yes, Chris!”_

Chris didn’t even have time to register what he had just heard before he came, immediately, harder than he ever had before, setting every nerve in his body on fire. Zach had said his name. Zach had _cried out_ his name, _as he came._

Chris immediately became aware of how hard he was breathing, and how he was standing behind a cracked-open door with his dick in his hand and a sticky white mess on his shirt. He very carefully pushed his door all the way closed, then kicked off his jeans, threw his dirty shirt into the corner of the room, and crawled into his bed because he didn’t know what else to do. He wasn’t supposed to be home, he couldn’t do anything to alert Zach to his presence, _especially_ after what just happened. How was he supposed to handle this? Pretend it never happened and just try not to think about it every time he looks at Zach? Bring it up casually over breakfast and hope for the best? 

This was too much, too fast for Chris. Just 48 hours ago he had a carefree existence in which he never once felt the need to question his sexuality, and now here he was, not only in acceptance of the fact that he clearly wanted to be fucked by his best friend, but struggling with the unwieldy knowledge that apparently the feeling was mutual. This was all new territory for Chris, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do next.


	8. Breaking the Fourth Wall

_“Fuck,”_ Zack murmured to himself, shaking his head. He had just said goodbye to Erik and was standing in the shower, hoping the water would wash away the embarrassment he was feeling. “Fuck! What the _fuck_ is wrong with me!” Zach was facing the shower head, letting its stream wash over his face and down his chest. The water was a little too cold, but the slight sting of it hitting his skin was invigorating and helped him clear his thoughts.

Zach couldn’t believe what he had just done, couldn’t believe that he had just cried out Chris’s name as he came. To Erik’s credit, if he’d noticed, he didn’t say anything, but Zach didn’t give a shit about him or what he thought. He didn’t plan on ever seeing him again and he was pretty sure he didn’t know who Zach was, so he wasn’t concerned about reading a headline on a gossip site declaring “Trek star calls out costar’s name in bed!” No, he didn’t care what Erik thought, but Chris, in his terribly obvious hiding place, was a different story. 

Zach had showed his hand, and now he no longer had the advantage in this little game. Obviously, he knew Chris was going to be sneaking around somewhere in their suite when he brought Erik home from the seedy gay bar down the street. That was the _point._ Yeah, picking up a hot guy was definitely fun on its own, but tonight’s hookup hadn’t been for Zach, it had been for Chris. He could read Chris like a book by this point in their friendship, and he could tell by the dopey look on his face when confronted with shirtless Zach earlier that Chris wanted him. He just wasn’t sure if _Chris_ knew that Chris wanted him. One thing he knew for sure, though, was that Chris was nothing if not rational and methodical. No, his friend was certainly not the type to make rash decisions spontaneously, without considering all the options. Zach had guessed correctly that Chris would attempt to reason through his feelings by gathering more evidence, which in this situation consisted of watching Zach fuck some more. 

Despite his frustration, Zach couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit at the ridiculousness of that. Chris _would_ decide that voyeurism was much more rational than just _talking_ to Zach about what he was feeling. Chris probably wasn’t used to not having the upperhand like this, he realized. As fucking sexy as he is, he’s never had to worry about the outcome of any of his sexual pursuits. He’s never lacked control over his sexuality like this. The thought of it thrilled Zach, knowing that he was in control when Chris wasn’t. In fact, when he came back to the suite with Erik earlier and noticed the cracked-open door to Chris’s bedroom, it made him realize the power he had over him. Chris was so hopelessly desperate that he had been driven to voyeurism, and Zach loved it. Just knowing that Chris was there, watching him from the shadows, maybe even touching himself, made Zach harder than he’d ever been. Erik was sexy, sure, but all Zach could think about while he fucked him was how Chris was watching his every move.

Unfortunately, that included his embarrassing Freudian slip. It was an honest mistake, what with how Zach had Chris on his mind all night, and then with his constant awareness of the other man’s eyes on him when he was with Erik… He had even gotten cocky and looked right at Chris a few times, so it was likely he already knew Zach was onto him. But still, crying out Chris’s name as he came took it to another level. Chris was okay with voyeurism, with watching Zach fuck while keeping himself separate entirely, but hearing Zach say his name might have made things a little too real for him. Chris had only just become comfortable with watching the show, and now Zach just forced him up on stage. 

Zach shut off the shower with a sigh. He wondered what Chris was doing in his dark bedroom at the other end of the suite. For a brief second, Zach contemplated walking over to his room right now, wearing only a towel, just to see what would happen, to call his bluff. What would Chris do if Zach climbed into his bed right now? Would he act surprised, play it off like he’d been asleep the whole time, like he didn’t just enjoy the show in the living room? Would he panic and kick Zach out, unable to deal with his fantasies once they become real? Or would he be eager to see him, desperate for Zach to give him what he never knew he wanted, ready and willing and needy…

Zach’s cock twitched at the thought of what Chris would look like so helpless and desperate. He imagined his big blue eyes wide in supplication, his fantastic mouth slightly open. He’d be licking his lips reflexively in that infuriating way he does when he’s nervous, like the insufferable cocktease that he is. Zach had learned from previous press tours that Chris sleeps in his underwear, and he pictured him now in a pair of tight boxer-briefs made of thin soft fabric that would hug his perfectly round ass. What a sight that would be: Chris Pine, mostly naked with his dick bulging in his shorts, looking up at him with those pitiful eyes full of want, pleading for Zach to give him what he’s been craving, to fuck him like he needs to be fucked. Zach wanted nothing more than to make Chris’s fantasies come true, but he needed to wait for the right moment. Hopefully, it would come sooner rather than later.


	9. Inevitable Introspection

It had been three days since Chris’s last adventure in voyeurism, when he had heard Zach call out _his_ name while balls deep in some other guy. Even though Chris had managed to avoid being alone with his roommate since then thanks only to their busy schedules, try as he might he could not get that scene out of his head. The few times he had run into him in their suite he couldn’t make eye contact without picturing how exquisite Zach’s face looked when he came, and small talk was hopeless when Chris’s mind was stuck in an endless loop of that glorious moment when Zach said his name. Chris had given up on trying to understand the intricacies of his feelings for and about Zach, because despite whatever complex existential revelations he was having, they could be easily summed up in one reluctant admission: he wanted Zach so badly he could barely stand it. 

Reflecting back on the past several days, Chris wasn’t exactly sure how it happened, but at this point it hardly mattered. He couldn’t get Zach out of his head, couldn’t stop picturing him naked, replaying the images of him with Mikkael, and then Erik. He kept thinking of the other men’s faces, shaped into looks of pornographic bliss while Zach ravaged them, and he wondered if Zach could do that to him. 

He was going to have to do something about this, but what? Chris had no protocol for this situation. Dating and picking up girls had always so come easy to him, and he had never been one to struggle with being open about his emotions. But this was different, everything about this was different. Zach was one of his best friends. Hell, Zach was his _best_ friend, and he couldn’t imagine what it would be like without him in his life. If things were ever going to be normal between them again, Chris needed to fess up to Zach and confess that he’d been invading his privacy, talk over the confusing feelings simmering inside him, and find a way for the two of them to work through it and return to the easy friendship they shared before. 

Thinking about _before_ caused a twinge of sadness to pull at Chris’s heart as he fondly remembered the time not two weeks earlier when the platonic nature of their relationship was never in question. In fact, the day before their flight to Iceland Chris had spent the night on Zach’s couch after a late night of beer and bad 80’s movies. There was no questioning the nature of their friendship then, no unfamiliar sexual tension shadowing their time together, just two friends hanging out. It pained Chris to think back to such an innocent time. If Zach were to find out that Chris had been spying on him, trespassing in his most intimate moments, he may never get that happy innocence back.

But at the same time, a dark and hidden part of Chris knew that if he had the chance, he would willingly and enthusiastically trade their comfortable platonic relationship for one in which he could feel Zach do to him what he had watched him do to those other men. Because of this, their friendship could never really return to normal. They could carry on as if it were, continue to do the same things they always have, but every trip to the gym would call up memories of Zach’s naked body glistening with sweat, and every Scrabble match or vocabulary game would only serve to remind Chris of the _other_ words he’d heard Zach utter.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, deep down Chris knew that things with Zach could never be the same. This was why he was in his room right now and not out at the nightclub down the street with Zach, Zoe, and everyone else. He should be there, having fun with his friends, but he knew that drinking in close proximity to Zach, even in a public, group setting, was probably not the best idea. Besides, what if Zach met someone at the club? How would Chris respond to the sight of him grinding on a random guy in some dark corner of the dance floor? 

And this was why he was here, sulking alone in his room like an angst-ridden teenager. He had given Zoe some excuse about going to meet with a friend from college, but in reality he just wasn’t ready to try to feign normalcy with Zach. So while all of his friends were out having a good time, he was here, alone with his thoughts.

Without warning, Chris was startled from his introspection by the muffled sounds of someone outside the door to their suite, followed by the _beep! click_ of a key card in the lock. Zach was back already. It had only been an hour, _maybe_ two, since he had left their suite to meet the others downstairs. Why was he back so soon? The only explanation Chris could think of was that his friend had been, ahem, _successful_ at the bar and wasn’t returning to the room to end his evening but to keep it going. 

In the split second he had before his roommate stumbled through the door with his latest nightclub conquest, Chris flipped off his bedroom lights and pushed his door completely shut. He sighed and leaned his back against the closed door, closing his eyes and remembering when he stood in this exact spot four days ago to watch Zach have his way with another man from another bar. Chris wasn’t going to do that this time. He couldn’t keep torturing himself, he had to quit. He would never stop obsessing over Zach unless he did.

He heard the suite door open and then slam closed. Zach was saying something in the living room, too low to comprehend, then after a minute or two music began to play from the stereo by the TV. Chris recognized the song from one of Zach’s playlists of indie Brooklyn bands, slow and bass-heavy, the singer’s voice rough and sensual. Chris couldn’t hear anything over it and he wondered what Zach was doing with whatever random man he had brought home this time. Zach was probably kissing him, groping him, undressing him, exposing and possessing his body…

No. No, he couldn’t be thinking about things like that. This is why he had to stop creeping on Zach, it was driving him crazy. He couldn’t hear anything in the living room, and that was a _good_ thing. He wasn’t ever going to get Zach off his mind if he kept watching him fuck, kept hearing the sounds he made, like the time he said Chris’s name when he came…

Chris walked away from his closed bedroom door and ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. He couldn’t handle knowing that Zach was only a few meters away in the other room, doing to some other guy what he should be doing to Chris. Maybe he should crack the door, just a little bit... He could do it quietly enough that Zach wouldn’t hear, especially with the music playing, and he could watch him again... He turned and stared at the door, willing it to become transparent on its own so he wouldn’t have to make a conscious decision to do this again.

Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, his bedroom door swung open and there was Zach, standing at the threshold of Chris’s dark room, illuminated by the soft glow of the living room lamp behind him. The music was still on in the background, and he was still completely dressed in the outfit he’d worn out to the nightclub. Chris was frozen in place with his mouth agape in surprise, staring at Zach like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His mind raced trying to come up with any possible excuse he could give for being here right now when he’d promised to be out, but he was coming up blank. He was completely dumbstruck.

“Zach, I…” he stammered.

Zach wordlessly closed the distance between them until he was standing inches from Chris, looking him right in the eyes. His face was unreadable.

Chris managed to squeak out a mumbled apology. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… I know I said…”

“Don’t apologize,” Zach whispered. He was standing so close, Chris could smell the musky scent of his cologne and a faint hint of vodka on his breath from the bar. 

“No, I’m not supposed to be here,” he murmured. “I’m ruining your… date.”

Zach chuckled and gave Chris a little grin. “Trust me, Christopher, you’re not.”

At this point Chris was finally able to wrench away from Zach’s eye contact to glance over his shoulder out into the living room, to see if Zach’s bar hookup seemed annoyed at this whole situation.

But, there was no one there. From his position he could see most of the living room space and it was completely empty. 

Chris must have seemed confused because Zach was giving him that raised-brow look he wears when he’s getting impatient with him. “I thought… you don’t have anyone over.”

“What, are you disappointed? Were you hoping for another show?”

Chris cringed. Oh god, he knew. Zach knew what he’d been up to. Honestly, it wasn’t much of a surprise, if he was being honest. Part of him knew this would happen from the start, that he would eventually be caught. Was Zach upset? Was that what this was? Was he about to get a lecture on personal boundaries and respecting people’s privacy and--

“God, you’re slow sometimes,” Zach said, and suddenly his hands were on either side of Chris’s head and Zach was kissing him, passionately, hungrily, _finally._


	10. You're Just Too Good To Be True

Zach’s mouth was hot and wet on Chris’s, his tongue thrusting into his mouth and his teeth nipping at his lips. Chris’s eyes were wide with shock and his arms hung limp at his sides, unsure of what was expected of them at this point. Zach pulled his lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it seductively before he separated from Chris. 

“You knew…” was all Chris was able to gasp before the entire English language dribbled out of his brain. 

“Of course I knew you were watching me, I’m not an idiot. Lucky for you though, I like being watched.” Zach wrapped his left arm around Chris’s waist and snapped their bodies together. His right hand, still placed firmly on the side of Chris’s head, brushed across his beard and he traced his bottom lip with his thumb. Zach’s eyes were black and wild and his breath was fast as he let the hand on Chris’s back drop slightly to squeeze his ass through his trousers, soliciting an involuntary whimper from the younger man.

“You want me, don’t you?” Zach’s voice was somewhere between a purr and a growl. “You want to know what I did to those other men to make them scream my name. Do you want me to make you scream my name, Christopher?”

To accentuate his point, Zach ground his hips into Chris’s upper thigh, letting him feel the bulge from his hard dick straining against his tight jeans. “ _Fuck…”_ Chris breathed. He was suddenly aware of how hard his own cock was and how obvious that must be in the thin trousers he was wearing, especially with their bodies pressed flush together like this. He could feel every inch of Zach’s body, hot with desire, chest heaving against his own. Zach still had a handful of his ass, and Chris had wrapped his arms around Zach experimentally, exploring the extremely foreign yet fantastic sensation of embracing another man. Chris felt the taut muscles in Zach’s back beneath the soft cotton of his t-shirt, then slid his hands up under the fabric to touch his warm skin. “Fuck, Zach… I want you so bad. I just… just tell me what I’m supposed to do.”

Zach grinned again before engulfing Chris’s mouth in another passionate kiss. His mouth moved from his lips to his jaw to the space between his neck and shoulder, the stubble on his face rubbing against Chris’s beard in a way that was not wholly unpleasant. Zach ran his teeth over the skin of his neck before biting down, just slightly, not enough to leave a mark but enough to send a jolt down his spine. Chris moaned, closing his eyes and gripping fistfuls of Zach’s shirt. He was utterly helpless, craving and taking anything Zach would give him. This was so unfamiliar to Chris, but it felt so fucking _good_ to give himself up to Zach, to let the other man show him what he hadn’t known he needed.

Zach walked Chris backwards a few steps until the backs of his knees met the edge of his bed, then pushed him down onto his back and crawled on top of him, still kissing Chris’s face, neck, shoulders, and working the buttons on his shirt. He was straddling Chris’s crotch, and the feel of Zach’s dick rubbing his own through their pants as he ground his hips down into Chris’s was intoxicating. The way he was pinned under Zach didn’t provide him with much freedom of movement, but as long as Zach was still touching him, he didn’t mind.

Finished with the buttons, Zach yanked Chris’s arms from the sleeves of his shirt and tossed it to the floor before quickly doing the same with his own. He took a second to marvel at Chris’s perfect chest, heaving with excitement, and ran his hands across his pecs and down over his hard abs with a shiver of excitement. He gazed at Chris in the way one might look at a piece of fine art, or an expensive steak...“Do you even know how fucking sexy you are, Christopher? Do you know what it does to me to have to see _this_ every time we go to the gym or the beach? Or when you’re filming your slutty Kirk scenes where you’re practically naked with some chick in body paint and I have to act like it’s _not_ taking every ounce of my self-control not to bend you over your fucking captain’s chair at the end of the day? Do you even know what you do to me?”

Chris was all wide eyes and heavy breathing, still trying to grasp the fact that this was real life and not a particularly detailed wet dream. “Well, what about you?” he panted back at Zach. “I thought I was _straight_ when I got on that plane at New York last week, but clearly I was mistaken. Do you realize what _you_ do to _me?_ I haven’t been able to think of anything other than you and your fucking face and your fucking body since our first night here!”

Zach leaned down to kiss him some more, this time setting Chris’s nerves on fire as the naked skin of their chests pressed together. Chris’s hands knew what to do now and he clutched Zach’s back, pulling him closer, feeling his hot skin and tense muscles, letting his fingers tentatively dip under the waistband of Zach’s jeans. “Tell me what you’ve been thinking about,” Zach purred into his ear between kissing and sucking at his neck.

“What do you mean?”

“You said you couldn’t stop thinking about me. Tell me what you imagined me doing to you.”

“Oh, uh…” Chris faltered, struggling to concentrate on forming words when Zach was now moving down to kiss his chest and suck his nipples. “I thought about… what it was like to see you with those other guys, how you just seemed so _in control_ of everything. I’ve never seen you act so dominant before.”

Zach chuckled a little, the sound vibrating against Chris’s skin where his mouth had been pressed. Without warning, Zach sat up quickly, grabbing Chris’s arms and pinning his wrists to the bed above his head in one fluid motion, while his other hand reached back and groped the bulge in Chris’s pants. Chris gasped in surprise at being pinned to the bed and Zach felt his dick jump under his hand. “So…” He was grinning devilishly down at Chris now, slowly rubbing his dick through his pants. “Is this what gets you off? All these meek little model girls you date, and you fantasize about getting dominated by another man?”

“No,” Chris panted, looking up into the other man’s wild black eyes with his icy blue ones. “I fantasize about being dominated by _you_.”

“That can be arranged…” Zach growled, gripping Chris’s still-clothed dick once more before freeing his arms and pulling him up off his back and onto his feet in front of the bed. “Take your fucking pants off before you come in another pair of briefs. Oh yes, I know about that too, Christopher.”

Chris couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was happy to obey Zach’s orders, partly because he’d have no idea how to proceed otherwise, but mostly because of the rush it gave him to surrender to Zach’s devious will. He obediently got up and stood facing the bed where Zach was sitting and watching him hungrily. He noticed that Zach’s hair was beginning to escape its perfect style to fall over his dark brows, which were furrowed in a glare of predatory single-mindedness as his eyes flicked up and down Chris’s body. Chris could see the outline of Zach’s cock straining against his tight black jeans and couldn’t help but feel a little thrill at the fact that Zach was hard for _him._ He stared back at Zach and gingerly brought his hands to his waist and unfastened his belt, then unbuttoned his fly, looking up at the other man with wide, apprehensive eyes contradicted by a subtle grin. He pushed his pants down to reveal a pair of tight navy blue trunks, cut a little too short on his thighs so that the fabric in the back barely covered his ass. He mentally thanked himself for choosing this pair today instead of the baggy plaid boxers he’d almost grabbed.

Zach’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight his barely-covered ass, and before Chris could register what was happening, Zach was standing up, grabbing Chris and slamming him face-first into the wall next to the bed, grinding up against his ass, growling into his ear. Chris’s arms were between his chest and the wall and Zach fished them out with one hand to once again constrain his wrists above his head, pinning him aggressively to the wall.

“Oh my god, Zach…” Chris gasped as he felt Zach’s other hand grab the waistband of his briefs and yank them down unceremoniously. 

“Shut up.” Zach grabbed a fistful of Chris’s naked ass as he sucked and bit the skin over his shoulder, grinding his body against him rhythmically. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Chris nodded, head turned to the side and cheek held against the cold plaster of the wall in a way that was oddly reminiscent of the times he had pressed his face against the doorframe while angling for a better view of Zach. Chris did want this. He’d been so confused this past week over what exactly he wanted and what he was feeling, but the root of it all, the only part he _was_ sure of was that he wanted Zach, _needed_ Zach. 

The hand that was groping his ass made its way around to the front of his body until suddenly that hand, _Zach’s_ hand, was rubbing over his inner thigh, making its way up higher until Zach had Chris’s already hard dick in his fist, gripping it firmly and stroking it, slowly at first, but getting faster.

There was nothing Chris could do to stop himself from crying out in ecstasy, which only caused Zach to tighten his hold on his wrists and pump his dick even faster. Zach was still wearing his jeans, and Chris could feel the rough denim chafe against his bare skin with Zach grinding his hips into his naked ass, all the while continuing to maul his neck and shoulder. Chris knew he should be worried about him leaving marks, but Zach kept doing this thing where he closed his teeth on his skin and sucked while he bit down, and Chris never wanted it to stop. “Don’t you even think of coming yet,” Zach breathed into his ear. “You don’t get to do that until I say.”

The pleasure was almost unbearable for Chris, but he wanted to comply. He wanted to hold out to please Zach, but he kept working his cock with such expertise that Chris wasn’t sure if he _could_ hold out. He felt Zach run his thumb over the head of his cock and he arched his back reflexively, moaning as the action caused his ass to press obscenely into Zach’s groin. Chris could feel how hard Zach’s dick was in his pants and _fuck_ this wasn’t helping.

Zach inhaled sharply as his swollen dick rubbed against Chris’s round, naked ass. He relaxed his grip on Chris’s dick and freed his wrists, choosing instead to use that hand to grip Chris’s waist. Zach rolled his hips into him rhythmically, savoring the glimpse of what it might be like to plunge his cock into this fantastic fucking ass. “You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now, Chris...”

Chris’s heart jumped at the idea, and he had to press himself against the cold wall again to keep from spilling all over Zach’s hand right that second. “Then fucking do it,” he moaned, voice rough and low.

The slow rhythm of Zach’s hand faltered slightly on Chris’s cock. “Mmm, as tempting as that sounds, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. It’s best to go slow on your first time, and I don’t think I’d be capable of restraining myself.”

Chris twisted around to face Zach, who finally let go of his dick in the process. Chris wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck, and the taller man twisted his fingers through his hair, pulling it roughly to tilt Chris’s head back before kissing him hard, first on the mouth, then moving to his throat and neck. “But it’s not,” Chris gasped when Zach freed his mouth. “It’s not my first time.”

Zach froze, pulling away from his assault on Chris’s skin to stare at him questioningly, brows furrowed in a frown. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I mean.. I’ve never slept with a guy before, but I’ve done… other things, in that area… by myself. I’ve used… tools,” Chris mumbled sheepishly. “I think I could probably handle you..”

Zach’s frown transformed into a mischievous grin. “Christopher, are you trying to tell me that you’ve fucked yourself with a dildo?”

“More or less,” Chris felt himself blush, which was honestly ridiculous given the circumstances. He shook off his embarrassment and looked Zach in the eye, “Look, I know what I want, and right now I want _you_ , so are you going to fuck me or not?”

For a split second it seemed like Chris had caught Zach off guard enough to shake his cocksure bravado, but the next second Zach was half leading, half shoving Chris face first onto the mattress. The bed was on a raised frame that was the perfect height for Zach to bend Chris at the waist with his feet still on the ground but his face pressed down into the sheets. Zach grasped Chris’s hips and experimentally thrust his still-clothed groin into his ass, noting with pleasure that the angle was perfect. He bent over Chris, ran his hand through his hair, and whispered “Stay.”

Chris propped himself up slightly on his elbows and turned his head to the side to watch Zach’s back as he left the room. He felt so exposed in this position, with his legs spread and ass up. His swollen dick was brushing against the white cotton sheets and he desperately wanted to touch it, but he knew he shouldn’t. Zach had asked him to stay, and even though he knew that he _could_ move if he wanted to, he didn’t want to. It thrilled him to be completely under Zach’s control, especially after feeling as though he was figuratively under his control all week. 

Zach walked back into the room after a minute or two carrying several things in his hands. He stood on the side of the bed and tossed the items toward Chris’s side of the mattress before quickly unbuckling his belt. He pushed off his tight jeans and freed his cock, finally, and Chris couldn’t help but crane his head up to get a better view. Chris’s eyes widened at the sight of it and he swallowed hard: now that he was looking at him up close instead of from across a darkened room, Zach was much bigger than he was expecting. 

Zach chuckled a little and ran a hand up and down his impressive length, obviously pleased with Chris’s reaction. “Like what you see?” 

“ _Fuck_ …” was all Chris could muster. Zach was significantly larger than any silicone toy he’d ever used, and part of him began to wonder if he’d made a mistake. However, a much louder part of him was ecstatic and wanted every fucking inch of it. “ _God,_ I want your fucking dick in my ass so bad.”

“Not quite yet,” Zach teased while he climbed onto the bed across from Chris. He positioned himself on his knees, facing Chris, his spectacular cock just inches from his face. “First I want to feel that sexy mouth of yours.” Chris desperately wanted to wrap his lips around it, to taste Zach’s precome glistening on the tip, feel his mouth stretch around its girth… But he wanted Zach to make him do it. He wanted the wonderful loss of control he felt before when Zach slammed him up against the wall. 

“Was I not fucking clear?” Zach growled. He grabbed a fistful of Chris’s hair and forced his head down on his dick. Chris couldn’t help but notice that even though his actions seemed rough, Zach was clearly taking care not to actually hurt him in any way. “If you want me to fuck you, you have to be a good boy first and do what I say. Now, suck my fucking cock like you mean it, you little slut.”

Chris eagerly wrapped his plump lips around Zach’s hard cock, widening his jaw to accommodate it, and licked around the head. He could taste the slightly-salty, slightly-bitter taste of a few drops of precome leaking onto his tongue. It was a completely novel sensation but it sent a hot thrill down his spine directly to his own groin. He had never had a dick in his mouth before, but he had the basic idea of what he should be doing based on all the times he’d been on the receiving end, so he sucked up and down Zach’s length while running his tongue over the head experimentally. He seemed to be doing alright, because Zach moaned and wound his fingers tighter into his hair. 

“I always knew those beautiful lips of yours would be perfect for sucking dick,” he gasped, with his eyes closed and his head back. “I don’t know if I’ve spent more time fantasizing about fucking your mouth or your ass, and now I get to have both.” 

Chris pulled his mouth off of Zach’s dick and looked up at him, face flushed and lips swollen obscenely. “You can have all of me,” Chris murmured. “I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you right now. I’m yours.”

Chris wondered briefly if his romantic sentiment was diminished by the fact that he was still bent over the mattress with his legs spread apart and Zach’s dick in his face, but the smile Zach gave him reassured him it wasn’t. He pulled Chris’s head up by his hair so that he could bend down and plant a quick sloppy kiss on his mouth before pushing his face back into the mattress as he got up. Zach was out of Chris’s field of view now, but he heard what sounded like the cap of a plastic bottle snap off and back on, followed by a rough hand gripping his ass cheek to spread it open and a wet, slippery finger from Zach’s other hand tracing lightly around his hole. Chris whimpered reflexively into the sheets pressed against the side of his face, and Zach responded by grabbing his swollen cock tightly with the lubed-up hand, causing Chris to yelp and buck back into Zach. 

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Zach demanded, accentuating his question with several wonderful, terrible pumps of Chris’s dick.

“Yes! Yes, fuck me!” Chris cried out breathlessly, hands gripping the sheets at his sides.

“Then I need to get you ready, so be a good boy and let me open you up.” Chris couldn’t see Zach’s face, but it sounded like he was grinning as he pressed a slippery finger to Chris’s hole again, this time harder, pushing it all the way into him, drawing a gasp from Chris and a moan from Zach.

“Fuck, you are _tight_. Are you sure you can take me?”

Zach pumped the finger in and out a few times and Chris was all but writhing on the bed. “Yes! Fuck, Zach, I said yes, just fucking get on with it.”

Zach pulled his finger out of him and the next thing Chris felt was a sharp open-hand slap across his ass. It caught him completely off guard, but instead of feeling pain or anger, Chris was surprised to find himself moaning in pleasure. Zach bent down over him and pressed his chest to his back and whispered in his ear “You will not talk back to me. You will do what you’re told.”

This was too much for Chris to handle. He could feel the skin on his ass stinging from Zach’s slap, and the sensation combined with Zach’s rough, demanding words was doing something to him he hadn’t expected. He felt like he was on fire, like his heart might explode at any time from the unfathomable lust building up in him, from the ecstasy of having Zach and being _had_ by Zach at last.

“Yes, Zach,” he whispered between his panting breaths.

“Good,” the other man responded while lovingly petting his reddened ass cheek. Zach once again grabbed the lube bottle and squirted a bit out onto his hand, rubbing it over his fingers before pressing them, two this time, into Chris. Chris gasped out loud, but Zach continued to push his fingers in up to the knuckle before pulling them out most of the way and thrusting them in again. He had only just started with two fingers before Chris felt the sudden addition of a third, opening him up impossibly wide, filling him in a way that shouldn’t feel as good as it did. He was writhing beneath Zach as the older man stretched and bent his fingers inside of him, occasionally stroking his prostate and causing Chris to cry out with pleasure.

Zach revelled at the feeling of Chris’s tight, hot asshole wrapping around his fingers, contracting in pleasure when he brushed his prostate. He judged that Chris was probably loosened up enough to take him now, but he wanted to draw this out as long as possible. Fucking Chris Pine had been his private fantasy for so long; now that he had him, he didn’t want it to end. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his ass, probably harder than was really necessary, enjoying the perversely slick sound his lubed-up fingers made as he pumped them in and out of his friend, until Chris was all but begging for his cock.

“God, Zach, I can’t take it anymore,” Chris exclaimed in a gasp. “I want to feel you inside me so bad. Give it to me, Zach, please. Fuck me.”

Zach withdrew his fingers with a grin and Chris groaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that, Pine,” Zach mused as he tore open a condom and rolled it onto his cock. “I’ve wanted to stick my dick in your tight little ass since I first met you. All those nights staying over at each other’s place, how you sleep in just your underwear… I always knew there was no way someone with an ass like that could be straight. The universe would never be so cruel.”

Zach rubbed on some more lube and lined himself up with Chris’s hole, hands gripping the other man’s waist. “Say it again,” he whispered.

Chris was silent a second, as if he didn’t know what Zach meant, before he sheepishly whispered back, with his eyes closed and his head turned down: “Fuck me, Zachary. I want you to fuck me till I scream your name.”

Zach wished there were a way for him to burn the memory of this moment into his brain forever, so he would never forget the time he had Chris Pine ass-up on his bed begging to be fucked. He tightened his grip on Chris’s waist and slowly slid the tip of his cock into his tight hole, before pulling back, then pushing in again slowly, so slowly, giving him another inch or so.

Chris inhaled sharply as Zach entered him, immediately struck by how insanely stretched-out he felt. Zach continued slowly, gently pushing in and out of Chris, adding an inch at a time, until Chris felt like he couldn’t possibly take any more. He tried to stay relaxed, reminding himself that the pain was temporary and would dissipate soon, but all he could feel right now was the throbbing burn of muscles stretched beyond their limit. Why did Zach have to be so fucking _big?_ Zach pulled out almost entirely and Chris registered the sound of the lube bottle clicking open and closed again, before Zach pushed all the way back into him, but much more easily this time. Chris’s discomfort was fading away, and as the pain eased he was able to feel every inch of Zach’s cock inside him, stretching him open and lightly rubbing against his prostate in a way that made him feel like he was constantly on the verge of orgasm and a single touch might put him over the edge.

Zach started to pick up the pace, he couldn’t help himself. Chris was so fucking tight, and he felt so fucking good. Zach couldn’t stop staring at where his dick disappeared into him; combined with the sound of the gasps and little moans Chris was making and the sight of his sexy, hairy face pressed into the sheets, eyes scrunched closed… He couldn’t be patient anymore. Zach started to fuck Chris harder, digging his fingers into his hips and revelling in the sound of their skin slapping together on contact. Chris was moaning, crying out with every thrust, all the while arching his back and clenching the blankets in white-knuckled fists. 

“God, Chris, you feel so fucking good,” Zach gasped in between thrusts. “Do you like this? Do you like getting fucked by my big cock?”

“Ahh, yes,” Chris was barely able to get the words out between his cries of pleasure. “Fuck, yes.”

“Don’t you come yet. There’s so much I still want to do to you.”

Chris whimpered at the command. He wanted so desperately to obey, but the feel of Zach’s hard dick pounding into him was better than anything he’d ever felt before. Chris could feel his friends hands gripping his hips tightly, almost roughly, fingers bruising his skin. His own cock was pressed between his body and the cotton bedspread, hard and neglected, aching to be touched. As much as he longed to sneak a hand down to it, he knew he shouldn’t, _couldn’t,_ until Zach granted him permission. So he clenched the bedsheets tighter in his fists and left his cock untouched, arching his back further and pushing his ass back onto Zach’s dick obediently. 

“Mmmm, you are so good,” Zach crooned. He couldn’t get over how _into this_ Chris was, how he was spreading his legs and backing his ass into him like he couldn’t get enough of Zach’s cock. All of this was even better than he could have possibly imagined. Zach rubbed a hand over Chris’s round, perfect ass and accentuated a particularly hard thrust with a sharp slap to one cheek. Much to his delight, Chris responded with an almost involuntary moan, a sound of pleasure rather than pain. _Of course he fucking liked it._

_“Again,”_ Chris gasped, his voice muffled as he smashed his face into the bedsheets. 

Zach chuckled in disbelief. “Only because you’re being so good…” He gave Chris another slap, harder than the first, biting his lip as he watched the skin turn a rosy pink. “Is this what you imagined, when you watched me with those other guys? Were you fantasizing about me bending you over the bed like this, _fucking_ you like this…” he punctuated that with a shift in angle he knew would hit Chris’s prostate head on, and the strangled cry Chris made let him know he hit his mark. “...using you like this?”

“Yes, yes!” the younger man cried out, face still pressed into the mattress. His voice was breathless and rough. “I wanted you so bad, Zach. _Fuck,_ I can’t take much more, please let me come..!”

Zach slowed his momentum before pulling completely out of Chris, eliciting a whimper of protest from the other man. “Flip over,” he ordered, voice low and husky. “I want to see your face while I fuck you.”

With another whine Chris rolled over onto his back, bending his legs at the knees and spreading them for Zach. The sudden emptiness from Zach’s withdrawal was uncomfortable, unwanted, and he couldn’t bear the feel of it for another second. Thankfully, Zach spared no time in grabbing Chris by the hips and positioning him just right so he could slide his cock back into him, easily this time, but frustratingly slow. Chris wrapped his legs around Zach and looked up at him with beautiful azure eyes full of lust and longing. His neglected cock lay red and heavy on his abdomen, bouncing slightly with each of Zach’s thrusts.

“Don’t come yet,” Zach reminded him, still keeping their rhythm excruciatingly slow. “I need some more time to enjoy this view.” He leaned down to run his fingers over Chris’s heaving chest down to his glistening abs, tantalizingly close to his dick. “Christopher Pine…”

“Zachary Quinto,” Chris whispered back, unable to think of a more clever reply when he felt like his whole body was on fire and he couldn’t stop staring at Zach. His messy black hair was falling into his face, over his furrowed brow and dark, fiery eyes. His tan skin was glistening with sweat, dark hair prominent on his broad chest down to his toned abs. Chris watched Zach’s biceps swell as he lifted Chris by the hips, repositioning him slightly for a better angle. Zach grinned down at him, meeting his gaze and holding it as he resumed fucking him, _hard._

_“Fuck, Zach!”_ Chris exclaimed as he felt Zach’s cock hit his sweet spot with every thrust, causing shocks of pleasure to zap over his body again and again, sending him into a state of unbridled ecstasy. “I can’t, Zach… I’m gonna…”

His blue eyes widened, then clenched shut as he threw his head back and his mouth gaped open in pleasure. _“Oh my god, Zach!”_ Chris cried as he came, suddenly and forcefully like a lightening strike, spilling all over his abs and the sheets. He felt as though he was floating above the bed and was only brought down by the gradual realization that Zach’s cock was still inside him and he was looking down at him with a hungry, predatory gaze.

“Zach…” Chris panted, meaning to apologize for coming before permitted, but struggling to form a coherent sentence. “Sorry, I… You felt so good, you look so good… couldn’t help it.”

He thought he saw the corner of Zach’s mouth twitch up in a grin briefly before it was replaced with a menacing frown. Chris’s blissed out brain was still swimming in a post-orgasm fog so it took him a minute to register Zach’s quick and sudden movements as he pulled out of Chris, grabbed his arms, and yanked him up to his feet. His legs felt like they were made of jello, so he was grateful that Zach was holding him up -- until he realized that Zach wasn’t so much holding him up as he was pushing him across the room, a fact driven home rather forcefully when he suddenly found himself sandwiched between Zach and the wall. 

“Zach, what are you--” he was cut off by a ferocious kiss, all teeth and tongue. Zach shoved Chris’s back against the wall and shoved himself into Chris, grinding his cock against Chris’s hips and the sticky mess that still covered him. 

“Stop talking,” he growled in between nips at Chris’s lips, tongue, jaw.. “You disobeyed me, Christopher.” His mouth was centimeters from Chris’s ear and his words dripped hot from his lips. “Now I’m going to have to punish you.”

Those lips kissed from his ear down to his throat, Zach tracing his hairy jawline with his tongue, sucking the skin on his neck, sinking his teeth into flesh above his collarbone.

_“Fuck,_ Zach!” Chris hissed, but he couldn’t pretend he didn’t love it. Zach bit him again, an inch to the right, and even though Chris knew he should be worried about marks what with interviews still ongoing, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Because when Zach bit into his shoulder, grabbed his hips, slammed him against the wall, he thought back to that first night watching him fuck their assistant Mikkael through the crack in the door. He thought Zach couldn’t look sexier than he did at that moment, but every single moment for the past hour has proven him wrong.

“So, we already know you like to watch,” Zach murmured in Chris’s ear during a break from mauling his neck. “But how do you feel about _being_ watched?”

Zach reached above their heads and Chris abruptly realized that he did not, in fact, have his back to the wall, but to the large, nearly floor-to-ceiling window that adorned his room. He had kept the thick insulated curtains drawn for nearly the whole trip to keep light out at night, so when Zach reached up and yanked them aside, Chris was shocked to suddenly find himself pressed against the crystal clear glass for the whole world to see.


	11. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

Zach chuckled at Chris’s wide-eyed surprise. He really wished they’d been in _his_ bedroom, where the window faced the busy street instead of the sleepy park and inky harbor, but this would have to do. There may still be a jogger or two below to enjoy the site of Chris’s perfect ass pressed against the glass. Zach reached around to grab a handful of it.

“Zach, are you fucking _crazy?_ ” Chris’s angry pouty face was adorable. “Someone is going to _see us_.”

“Like I said before, you certainly can be slow sometimes..” Zach gripped Chris’s hips and flipped him around so that this time, he was facing the glass and could see down all eight stories into the night, where anyone could be watching. “That’s the _point_.”

The lamp from a lighthouse on the edge of the harbor spun around a splashed it’s yellow light on Chris for a split second. He knew that he could push back against Zack, tell him no, and he would stop, immediately, and let Chris move away from the window. Nothing was forcing him to stay here in this position and potentially expose himself, in more ways than one, to all of Reykjavik. And yet, he wasn’t moving.

Zach wrapped his arms around Chris and ran his hands over his chest softly, planting wet kisses on his neck. The night air outside was cold and the parts of Chris that were pressed to the glass - hands, forearms, thighs, cock - tingled from the icy touch. He alternated between peering down to the sidewalk below, desperately scanning for potential onlookers, and squeezing his eyes shut because if anyone _was_ watching, he didn’t want to know. 

Zach’s hands stroked down his abs until one reached his cock and grasped it, giving it a tentative squeeze. “You’re almost hard again already” Zach chuckled, amused. “I guess you _do_ like being watched as much as you like watching.”

Chris gasped at the feel of Zach’s hand on his still-sensitive dick and arched his back, pushing his ass into Zach’s crotch and pressing his chest up against the cool glass. He really _shouldn’t_ be hard again so quickly, but it had been a few days since he last touched himself, as he’d avoided it completely since his last episode of voyeurism, fearing that it may be counterproductive to his attempt at getting over Zach. And Zach was so fucking _hot_...

A flash of light below caught Chris’s attention and he jerked his head to the side, searching the ground for the source of the light, praying it wasn’t a paparazzi camera. It was insanely risky to be exposing himself like this, but if he was being completely honest, he couldn’t deny that he liked it. The fear of getting caught was a rush that heightened the sensations of everything he was feeling, and after only a matter of minutes he found himself spreading out in front of the glass, propped up by his arms, arching his back as if he were posing for an invisible audience.

Zach kicked Chris’s legs further apart and snaked one hand between their bodies to grope at Chris’s ass, fingers prodding indelicately at his hole. “I’m going to fuck you right here, right in front of this window, so the whole city can watch you scream my name.” 

“ _Yes!_ ” Chris gasped, pushing his ass backwards into Zach’s fingers impatiently. “Fuck me, Zach, right here.”

Zach responded to Chris’s words with a low growl, leaning forward to kiss and bite Chris’s neck while he lined his cock up with his entrance. Chris was still slick with lube and sufficiently stretched out, so Zach was able to slide all the way in with minimal effort. Chris let out a moan of pleasure at the sudden sensation and Zach shoved him forward into the window, hooking an arm under one of his knees to hike up his leg for better access. Zach was done taking it slow, done trying to drag it out; Chris’s fantastic tight ass and the slutty way he seemed to be vamping for the window were too much for him. Without wasting any time, Zach picked up the speed, pounding into Chris as fast and hard as he could, reveling in the sounds of their bodies slapping together and the strangled moans Chris let out with every thrust.

“Look down at the ground,” Zach ordered, panting, between thrusts. “Look out at the city and imagine how many people could be watching you right now, just like you watched me before… I want the whole world to see me fuck you so they can all see that you’re mine.”

“Oh my god, Zach..” Chris gasped, barely able to form the words between cries of pleasure. “You feel so fucking good…” He could feel every inch of Zach’s cock thrusting into him, could feel his mouth biting and sucking the skin of his neck, his free hand grasping at his chest, waist, dick. Chris’s sweat-shined skin slid across the window, smudging the cold glass as Zach pushed him against it. 

Zach was so close, but he was determined to get Chris off again before he came. He still had one arm crooked under Chris’s leg, lifting it up, while the other hand gripped his dick and began pumping it roughly in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, Chris,” Zach panted, voice rough and deep. “I want you to come for me, here, for everyone to see. I want to hear you scream my name again.”

Chris felt the fire in the pit of his stomach begin to surge forth, the burning heat rising in his body as the pleasure became almost unbearable. _“Fuck, Zach…”_ Chris whimpered. He was teetering on the brink and after only a few more seconds of Zach’s skillful hand on his dick and his wonderful cock pounding his ass, he was done. Chris’s vision went white and the heat growing inside him shot up his spine, electrifying every nerve in his body as he came with a strangled cry, incoherent moans culminating in Zach’s name.

Feeling Chris’s body clench and shudder through his orgasm was enough to bring Zach to the edge as well and after one more thrust he pressed himself into Chris, sandwiching him against the window and gasping _“Ohh, Chris…”_. Although his blissed-out brain was still far from fully-functional, Chris remembered hearing Zach call out his name just like that several days before, with someone else, and he smiled at the realization that they’d both got what they wanted. Somewhere several stories below, another light may have flashed, but Chris was too content to care.


	12. Epilogue

It was a cruel twist of fate that once Chris was no longer trying to avoid Zach their schedules seemed determined to keep them apart. After only that one night and the too short, too early morning after, Zach and Chris were confined to their respective separate schedules for the remainder of the day. 

It took all of Chris’s effort just to put up the appearance of paying attention during the tedious interviews and events his assistant dragged him to all day long. He dreaded the day these tapings aired when he’d have to come up with some kind of excuse for how out of it he probably seemed. Every other minute he was glancing at his phone, his watch, the wall clock behind the interviewer’s head, counting down the hours and minutes until he was free to run back to the hotel and back to Zach to pick up where they’d left off. The previous night still felt like a dream to him, something far too perfect to ever have happened, making the fact that it _did_ just that much sweeter.

After what felt like an eternity during which he was halfway convinced time _must_ have literally stopped at least once, Chris finally found himself sitting in a cab on his way back to the suite he shared with Zach. It reminded him of the second time he’d spied on Zach, the time he’d heard him say his name, when he’d texted Zach that he’d be out late while in fact he was in a cab, just like this, on his way back. He’d been ashamed of himself then, disgusted with his inability to resist the urges he’d been fighting. But now, he couldn’t be more thankful for his previous poor impulse control, because he wouldn’t need to spy on Zach anymore now; he could have him all to himself.

When the elevator reached the eighth floor, Chris all but skipped down the hall to their suite, key card in hand. He knew Zach’s schedule had wrapped up several hours before and that he’d be waiting for him here… But as soon as he swung the door open he noticed something was off. The suite was dark except for the sliver of light showing under Zach’s bedroom door, and soft, sensual music thumped on the other side. 

Chris knew immediately what this was, and his heart fell in his chest: Zach was with someone. This was just like those nights he’d brought someone back from the bar and Chris watched them through a crack in the door.. Was he being reduced to this again? Was he nothing but a fling to Zach, something fun to do on a free night? Chris’s heartbreak began to boil into a seething rage when he walked toward Zach’s door and heard the distinct sound of the bedframe squeaking. So this was it, then. Not even 24 hours and he was cast aside as easily as an anonymous hookup.

Dejected and destroyed, Chris slowly approached Zach’s door, seeing that it wasn’t all the way closed and there was a gap a couple inches wide between it and the doorframe. At least he could catch a glimpse of what poor bastard Zach had brought home this time… Chris leaned against the doorframe carefully, peering through the--

“Chris? Are you fucking watching me through the door again?”

Shit. Zach didn’t sound happy. _No,_ Chris thought to himself. You know what? _Fuck_ Zach. He doesn’t get to just completely turn his world upside down and then toss him to the side and move right on to the next guy. Fuck his privacy, he doesn’t deserve it. He swung the door open and barged into Zach’s room.

“Yeah, Zach, you’re goddamn right I’m watching you in here with some random slut like I don’t even…mean…”

Chris’s indignation was cut short when he didn’t find exactly what he was expecting on the other side of the door. Zach was here, but he was the only one. Music was playing from an iPod dock sitting next to an unopened bottle of wine and two empty glasses on the end table, candles flickered throughout the room, and Zach stood at the side of the bed wearing nothing but a pair of skimpy black underwear and a mischievous smirk. With an unnecessary flourish, he finished tucking the last corner of a set of new satin bedsheets onto the mattress, causing the bedframe to squeak. “Well I don’t know what you plan to watch, then, because the only random slut in here with me is you.”

“Oh.” Chris stuttered, literally dumbstruck. “I heard…and I thought…”

“God, you really _are_ slow,” Zach stretched out on the sheets and patted the empty space next to him on the mattress. “Just shut up and take your pants off. Your watching days are over.”


End file.
